


that little Boy

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Freddie Mercury, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor/John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 6





	that little Boy

Freddie is an adorable Little,he lives with boyfriend and daddy.Brian May,they are also engaged.They like spend their mornings in bed with cuddles.Freddie likes to cuddle with his daddy a lot.Follow them through the years.(1990s)Freddie's always liked being a little.Roger and John are also Brian's littles.

RULES:

One:No bad words

Two:Be in bed by 8:30PM unless said otherwise by daddy(Be up by 7:40AM on weekdays,9:40AM on the weekend)

Three:Always use your manners

Four:Brush your teeth twice a day,(Morning and Night).

Five:Respect daddy

Six:When upset,angry/other emotions,daddy must be told

Seven:No yelling at daddy

Eight:No hitting daddy.

Nine:NEVER lie to daddy

Ten:No sweets without permission from daddy

Eleven:No ignoring daddy

Twelve:Always call him daddy not by name

Punishments!:

One:No TV

Two:early bedtime

Three:extra chores

Four:Time out(No No corner)

Five:spanking

Six:sticker from the chart

Seven:Favourite Stuffie/Paci taken away

Eight:No cuddles!

Nine:Written apology letter

Ten:Soap in the mouth for foul language

Little ages:

Roger:2 to 3

Freddie:3 to 4

John:2

year:1990s

Ages:

Roger Taylor:24(Brians little boy/blondie)

Brian may:27(Freddies daddy!)

Freddie Mercury:20(Brians little boy/ducky)

John Deacon:23(Brians little boy/floof)

Place set:Kensington London

.............................

Kensington London 1992,Tuesday Morning

Its a Tuesday morning,Brian and Freddie were cuddling in bed.Freddie's a little.His little age is 3 to 4."Good Morning baby",Brian says to his little ducky(Freddie)"Mowning daddy!",the persian says.Freddie yawned and cuddled into his daddy more."awe,i know you want cuddles,but it's time to get up and you gotta eat",Brian says,nuzzling his nose to his ducky's neck.Freddie giggles.he felt himself get picked up."i wuv vu!",Freddie squealed.

"daddy loves his ducky",Brian says.

"awe look at you!",Brian cooed."Daddy",Freddie giggled.Freddie was dressed in a cute jumper with dungarees on.he had cute duck socks on,holding his bunny rabbit stuffie."Daddy!upsies!",Freddie says."ask me nicely",Brian reminds him."Daddy upsies p'ease?",the persian asks.Brian lifts him up into the highchair.Freddie was happy,kicking his feet,hugging his bunny."Bunny",Brian says,Freddie handed it over with a pout along with his paci."Stop that",Brian warns.

the persian just huffed."Stop.That",Brian says,he was making breakfast,they lived with two of their friends,Roger and John."Good morning boys",Brian says,Roger yanwed,"Mowning",he says."Johnny?",Brian says,John whined,he's shy and doesn't talk much."awe look at you both,adorable",Brian fussed."Daddy stap it!",Roger huffed.he got a tap to the cheek as a warning.Freddie's bottom lip was trembling,"What's wrong baby?",Brian asked,Freddie huffed."do you need to use the bathroom?",Brian asked,Freddie shook his head."ah you want cuddles",Brian then says,the persian nodded."after breakfast",Brian tells him.Freddie nodded.Brian wipes away his baby's tears.

Brian gave them breakfast.Freddie was falling asleep.he wanted his daddy's cuddles but Brian was cuddling with Roger and John.so as you expect,Freddie was jealous.He stomped off to the bedroom to cry,he put himself in the corner and let the small,quiet sobs out.

"Freddie ducky?",Brian says."go 'way daddy!",Freddie says."what's wrong?",Brian asked,"Daddy cuddle",Freddie mumbled,"come here ducky,you have me for the morning",Brian says as he got knocked over by Freddie.Brian chuckles at him.

Brian wrapped his arms around his little ducky."wuv vu daddy",Freddie giggles."i love you too duckling",Brian says,Freddie got his paci and his bunny stuffie.

Brian then tickled him softly.Freddie giggles."Roggie!Johnny!bath time!",Brian calls,Freddie was again left out.he stayed in the garden with his cat.Snowy is his cats name,its a munchkin cat."Freddie?",Brian calls,he had finished bathing the other two.the persian stayed quiet."Freddie!",Brian shouts.the persian went over to his daddy,head hung low."look at me",Brian says sternly.Freddie does,bottom lip trembling."you do not Ignore me",Brian scolded."i'm sowwy daddy!",Freddie says,really hard on his R's now.

"Freddie,all because i give attention to the other two doesn't mean you have to be jealous",Brian then scolds him."i'm sowwy!",Freddie says,sobs threatening to escape him.he got sent to the time out chair,"five minutes,don't want to hear a peep",Brian warns,Freddie nodded,the paci and stuffie were taken away from him.he sat there,upset.Brian kisses his head.Roger and John walk in.Freddie crossed his arms with a pout.Roger and John were playing.Freddie was sat facing the wall.Brian then heard the small sobs of Freddie.

"Ducky",he says."go 'way",Freddie says."don't talk to me like that",Brian says.Freddie huffs."look at me",Brian says."nuh uh!",the persian refused."alright then extra two minutes!",Brian says."yes daddy",Freddie pouted,this time he was allowed to keep his paci.when his time out was finished,Brian gave him cuddles.Freddie let out a happy sigh.Brian works as well,he had work soon.Freddie would usually be in the living room watching bambi.

the babysitter was due to arrive soon.one of Brian's good friends."hi Anita,Freddie needs to be bathed,if he or roger cause any trouble its time out or spanking",Brian says,"i know go,you'll be late",she says,Brian rushed off to work.Freddie was bored and lazing on the sofa topless and just in jogging bottoms and a diaper.Roger was in the same but with a hoodie on,John was in a T shirt and jeans.Roger went to Freddie and hit him for no reason."ow",the persian says."wimp",Roger teased."Roger!",Anita scolded."Sowwy 'nita",he says.Freddie was smirking.he went over to John and gave him a soft kiss.

John giggles and wraps his arms around Freddie,they played together.Freddie and Roger started arguing over something.then Roger hit Freddie in the face,as expected Freddie retaliated.

Anita looked at the boys' faces.Freddie whimpered at the pain.

"almost done",she says,"it hurts",Freddie says,"i'm almost done",she says,she put the strips on Freddie's split lip.She cleaned up Roger as well,Freddie got time out so did Roger,they were put in separate corners.Brian came home from work after hearing what happened.Freddie was really upset.Brian went straight to him,"its only me ducky",he says,"Daddy",the persian whimpered,"Shh shh",Brian cooed."what happened",he asked,"they got into an argument,Roger hits Freddie,Freddie then retaliated",Anita says."shh duckling",Brian cooed."Roger, c'mere",Brian says,"(yes daddy)wes daddy?",Roger says.Brian shifts Freddie so Roger could sit on his other knee.Roger does."give Freddie a kiss and say you're sorry",Brian says,Roger gently grabbed the persian boys cheeks and lays a gentle,feather like kiss on his lips.Freddie winces because of the split lip.Roger kisses his forehead instead.they hugged,"say you're sorry",Brian says,"Sowwy Roggie",Freddie says,"i sowwry too",Roger says.They hugged again,"good boys",Brian cooed.

"We wuv vu daddy!",Roger and Freddie giggled,kissing brian's cheeks making their daddy squeal."boys!",Brian squealed."here comes.....the tickle Monster!",Brian says,he chased his two boys,"No!No tittle monster!",Roger squealed.Freddie was running away as well but got caught by Brian and tickled."d daddy!No tittle!",Freddie squealed."yes tickle",Brian says,he caught Roger too."No daddy!",Roger squealed.Roger then got tickled as well."No daddy!No tittle!stap it!",Roger giggled.Freddie couldn't talk,he was too busy giggling and squirming.


End file.
